The bookshop
by fredandgeorgerokmysoxs
Summary: Lily works in a mysterious old bookshop whose customers are amazingly beautiful. What happens when a prophecy is discovered and it involves lily and ...vampires ...and werewolves? Join lily as she discovers her inner strenghth . READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1 oh crap!

**Chapter One - The Book shop**

My most favourite person in the world is my Grandpa , after my parents split and Grandma died he offered me a sanctuary and his love .So it seems fitting that my most favourite place in the world is his book shop in New York Alexander James .

I worked at the bookshop most days and loved it. From the outside it looks very small and ugly but on the inside it's amazing every thing is very old fashioned , the book cases are huge dark wood and have the most extensive range of books that I have ever come across.

The whole shop is very dimly lit but that just adds to the character. The most bizarre thing about the bookshop is the customers. I think it's my Grandpa he seems to attract unusual …people? And a lot of them ,sometimes the store will be packed with customers but he still finds time to talk with them all.

The strange this about the people I guess is that they are ALL extraordinary, either incredibly pale and beautiful or huge muscly and russet skinned .

Sometimes when the two different types are in the store at the same time fights occur , but this has never fazed my grandpa he isn't angered or troubled by it and he would always tell me the same thing as I watched with worry , I always felt my rather small frame and structure could do nothing to aide either party.

"Don't worry Lily-bee , all will be resolved just give it time."

Today as I worked beside my Grandpa it was no different ,he talked animatedly with each person as if he had known them an eternity and in some ways I felt he had.

I felt my self relishing in his company just like any other day , but I could tell today was different . It had an odd buzz about it ,like a current or something bubbling under the surface I couldn't decide wether or not it was a good thing or not , all I knew was that it was different .

I thought nothing more of it until the mid afternoon peak was over and I stood to one side tiding the shelves. My grandpa had gone home since it was my turn to close shop.

The door bell tinkled but I was to lost in my own world to notice and suddenly I felt a rough none to gentle tap on my shoulder, I jumped in surprise and turned around to face the person.

I gasped in awe he was stunningly perfect .He was …

"Excuse me!" He snapped angrily

Gosh way to ruin a girls moment . I half payed attention as he continued his voice sounded amazing like flutes

"DO .YOU. ???"

He half yelled at me , evidently I had been distracted .What had he asked again or right work.

"Oh um yes, what could I help you with?"

He looked at me with a sneer

"I'm not sure _you _can help" He said as if I was some kind of moron

Oh now I was angry I don't care how good looking he is!

So I did the mature thing and threw a book at his head, it hit him right on the noggin too, I was marvelling at my pretty darn awesome through, I mean come on the guy is fast he was like five metres away when I threw it. Then he started to turn around his eyes glinting angrily…oh crap!


	2. Chapter 2 please note the sarcasm

**Re cap: **_So I did the mature thing and threw a book at his head, it hit him right on the noggin too, I was marvelling at my pretty darn awesome through, I mean come on the guy is fast he was like five metres away when I threw it. Then he started to turn around his eyes glinting angrily__…__oh crap!_

Chapter Two:

I stop frozen for a moment his eyes holding me in place, I had the urge to run and hide , and strangely enough to through another book at him or a vase or something!

He took a step towards me and I took a step back his eyes never leaving me ,the door bell tinkled and his gaze broke his head snapped towards the door and the back to me , I held my breathe waiting and then after one more glance at me he turned on his heel and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief.

I didn't realise it at the time but that one day was like a pivotal moment in my life everything from then changed and was never to be the same again.

**The next day**

"Grandpa?…If say ,a book , erm happened to ,coincidently fly out of my hand and hit a possible customer right on the head" (try as I might I couldn't help but feel pleased with my achievement but seriously right on the head) "could they , oh I don't know sue us or something?"

Grandpa grinned at me

" This is all completely coincidental of course?" he asked

"yes ,completely" I nodded seriously knowing he had seen right through me

Grandpa chuckled

"No Lily my dear , I don't think that he will sue you in fact I know that he won't"

I looked at my grandpa and saw the certainty written across his face, he did after all have a knack of knowing what was going to happen.

"Okay Grandpa that's good to know"

Grandpa smiled at me as he began to make his way up the stairs to his office , a few moments later he called to me, from the top of the stairs.

"Two more things Lily"

"What's that?"

" Do try to refrain from throwing books at customers heads"

I smiled innocently "Throwing? Who said anything about throwing?"

Grandpa gave a look and I sighed defeated "fine " I said holding my hands up " no more book throwing , what's the other thing you have to tell me?"

"Hmm? Oh that yes, we have a new employee starting this afternoon."

"oh" was the brilliant reply that I could muster up ,well that's not surprising considering what happened last time we got a new employee , what was I suppose to say ? A new employee JOY!J now they can come in to the store and rip my heart out with their overly warm hands and too sharp teeth and then I can spend the next month pinning after them and their stupid sucky personality, I think not. "ok"

And with that Grandpa retreated to his office and I was left to contemplate how I couldn't wait till this afternoon ,_please _note the sarcasm.

---------------------------------------a/n------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi , so I know like noooo one is going to read this but I'm writing it any way ,so just on that of chance some lovely person /vampire/werewolf/angel/bookstore keeper does read it and reviews YYYAY

NE WAY PLEASE reviewTHANKS

Much love from fredandgeorgerokmysoxs

Weeee

p.s.

Also tell me what you think what you get what you don't get what you think is totally awesome or crap for that matter and what I can do to fix thatJ


End file.
